Conventionally, for outside certification exams, an examinee went to a place certified by an exam institution and took an exam (test) at that place. For example, for TOEFL (Test of English as a Foreign Language) (registered trademark; see non-patent document 1) implemented by ETS (Educational Testing Service), an examinee went to an exam center selected by him(her)self and took an exam thereat.